In the closet
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Ann and Sally need to stop fighting. Adam and Watch decide to let the two talk it out. While locked in a closet. Ann/Sally pairing cos I never know if they're gonna punch out or make out. Rated T for language. I don't own Spooksville. May turn into multific if there's any interest


Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. He'd had a migraine since last night after their confrontation with a technomancer. They'd called in Ann and set a trap using Adam, (the perpetual target of these things) as bait. Unfortunately, when the time came for Ann to use her magic, she and Sally were arguing and Adam had nearly been sliced to pieces.

As a result of this, he'd come up with a plan. He'd run it by Watch. He'd made sure everything was in place. There was only one slight problem. His plan practically guaranteed at least one dead body. But it had to be done. Sally and Ann had to have a relationship that at least bordered friendship.

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell signalling break. He looked across at Watch, who nodded, looking paler than usual.

"Watch, what's the problem?"

"We're gonna die. That's the problem. I don't want to die, Adam!"

"Watch. We're not going to die. We'll be fine. Probably."

"Probably is not likely."

"But if we can't make them get along then we'll definitely die the next time the two of them are working together and they're busy arguing. Now, I'll get Anne. You get Sally." Adam said, walking off towards Ann.

"Hey, Ann, do you, er, know where your next class is? I know you're still kinda new to all... this."

"Yeah, actually. It's english. Room 22."

"With Mr Pike?" Adam asked

"Yeah."

"That's... That's been moved. He just told me to tell everyone in his class." Adam lied

"I see. Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes. It's in room... 47. Do you know where _that _is?" He asked, eyebrows raised, hoping she wouldn't know that it didn't exist.

"Can't say I do. Can you walk me?" She smiled

"Of course."

He smiled, and offered her his bent elbow, she forced a smile and placed a hand on his arm. He began to lead her away, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Watch and Sally going there way from a different direction. She smiled at Sally, who narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and walking off with Watch following her. Ann's smile faltered. Adam looked at her again, and just like that her false grin was back in place. She let herself be led away from the crowds and down a remote hallway. They stopped in front of a door with no windows. Adam opened the door and all but shoved Ann inside.

"Adam, this isn't a classroom. It's a janitor's closet."

"Oops, my mistake." He said, slamming the door closed. She heard the unmistakeable sound of a door locking.

"Adam!" She shrieked. The door swung open and she ran for it, only to be hit with something solid and heavy. She fell to the floor, with the lump on top of her. The breathing, cursing, severely pissed off lump. "Sally?" She asked.

"Ann." Sally replied, sounding less than thrilled. She put her hands on either side of Anne's face and pushed herself up and off the other girl, who immediately missed her presence.

"Girls! I want you to listen to me!" Adam shouted through the door.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Watch added.

"Can it, Watch! You two keep fighting. I could have died last night. Whatever's with you two, you need to fix it. We'll be back in an hour. And Watch can hack into the security cameras. If you don't talk or you say you're friends but it's all an act, we'll know." They heard a final, decisive turning of the key and almost silent footsteps walking away.

"Okay, I have a feeling they weren't bluffing." Sally sighed.

"No shit."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"If they are then we won't be for much longer."

"And could they have figured out we were bluffing about the cameras?"

"Maybe. We don't know the full extent of Ann's powers." Watch frowned nervously.

"Great. Give me the key." The two boys paused outside, ears pressed to the wood. They heard a thud and jumped back as the door jarred slightly.

"Adam! Let them out before they kill each other!"

"Fine!" He whisper yelled back.

He unlocked the door and turned the handle. The door swung open violently and the two girls came crashing out. "Crap." Adam cursed. They had their hands in each other's hair, or on each other's necks. Their clothes were tousled and Sally's shirt was ripped slightly in some places. Both girls looked flushed, like they'd been boxing for the last hour. Their mouths in particular looked very bruised. They had marks all down their necks, and Adam thought he saw the marks continue under their shirts. They pulled away from each other, laying face up on the ground.

"Wow." Sally whispered. Anne smiled. A real smile, this time. Her hand reached out and grabbed Sally's, helping her up. Thay reajusted their clothes before Ann turned to smirk at Adam.

"Did you like what you saw, boys?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Sally and extended a hand. "Come with me. I noticed one of the side gates was unlocked earlier. I don't think that missing the last lesson of the day will have that much impact. You'll tell the teacher where we are, right?" Still not waiting for a response, the two girls carried on walking. The second they turned the corner they doubled over laughing.

"Their faces!" Sally giggled.

"I know, right!? We should do that more often." Ann teased.

"Your place or mine?" Sally smirked.

"Definitely yours." Ann pulled Sally out of the gate and towards her car.

Adam and Watch recovered from their haze in time to run to the door and watch the two drive off, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.


End file.
